A conventional golf club head, especially to a wood club head, made of composite material, such as carbon composite, has capacities of lighter weight, higher strength and easy formation etc. But, composite material has poor capacity of wear-resisting such that the composite golf club head will easy to be worn at the face, the portion of the golf club head contacts the ball when swinging. Therefore, an ideal golf club head will be made of composite material with a metal face. These golf club heads usually had a problem of weak structure strength at the connecting portion where the metal face is fixed with the composite body of the head. Such metal face usually had its back side, especially on the peripheral of the back side thereof, contacted on the body of the head so that it will reduce the deflection of the metal face when the metal face hits the ball, thus it can hardly drive the ball further.